


Warm

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: You accidentally took a freezing shower, how convenient is it that your boyfriend is a super soldier with a hot body? (in all senses of the term, duh)





	Warm

“BUCKY!”

Bucky was doing something in the kitchen when he heard you scream. He’d recognise your voice from halfway across the world but why it was suddenly 7 octaves higher right now worried him. He leapt to his feet and rushed towards your room, expecting the worst like he always did.

“Y/N? Are you hurt what is it?”

Bucky rushed as fast as he could but when he finally reached the room, what he saw was something he wasn’t expecting at all. You were sitting at the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel and absolutely nothing looked out of place. Not that Bucky could tell.

“Doll, are you hurt? What happened?”

He approached the bed and sat down next to you, worry still in his eyes.

“i’m cold, the geyser stopped working midway can you hold me you’re warm thanks”

Before he could say anything, you leaned into his side and rested your head against his chest, the warmth seeping in immediately. The shower was brutal, you weren’t kidding. You were one of those people who liked to bathe in scalding hot waters fit for hell. Compare that to when suddenly in 3 seconds the water went from scathing (for others, comfortable for you) to freezing fucking cold. If you didn’t have to rinse your hair you would’ve made for a run. By the time you’d gotten out you’d barely adjusted before you realized that you’d left the windows in your room open and there was a cool breeze blowing which would’ve been comfortable otherwise but definitely not then. Instinctively you’d called out for Bucky, the serum making him a literal human toaster and one that you were very grateful for in moments like these.

“Is this why you called me?” Bucky’s right arm was slung around you as you nodded into his Henley, not bothering to form words.

“Baby you screamed I thought you were being attacked or something”

“i was being attacked by the COLD and you’re warm so can you please shut up and hold me or I’m calling Steve” You looked up, scowling at him before diving back into the comfort of his chest.

“Oh OKAY fine call your precious Steve then I’m outta here” Bucky got up like he was trying to leave.

“No wait I’m sorry I’m sorry I won’t call Steve” Bucky grunted his appreciation as he settled back down. A few minutes later your voice piped up again,

“How about Sam?”

“You’re on thin fucking ice y/n.”

You giggled at his response as you decided to shift, so you climbed into his lap and curled into a ball against his chest.

“Mm Bucky you’re so w a r m i love you” you purred into his pecs at best, this was so much better. It was the best version of being enveloped in a hot furnace with the perfect temperature. “I love you too, you little kitten.” You giggled as you settled in to be more comfortable. Bucky’s hands held you close to himself, as you slowly came close to dozing off then and there.

“Hey baby?”

“Mhm”

“You smell of vanilla; and your hair smells like strawberry.

“Mhm”

You were too comfortable to coherently reply to any of that. A little while later again-

“Hey baby?”

“Mhm”

“Y/nnn!” He dragged out the last syllable of your name and jerked his body to get you to wake up from your stupor.

“Bucky what just let me sleep,” you whined out aloud at the torture.

“Your uh towel’s falling off”

“Seriously? We’ve seen each other naked Buck stop being weird,” you grumbled.

“But you’re turning me on”

“I’m not even doing anything Bucky what do you mean I’m turning you on”

“You’re sitting on my lap smelling like a fuckin’ goddess with your towel falling off and your body’s wet and I can see your breasts and your ass is digging into my crotch what dO YOU MEAN you’re not doing anything are you tryna kill a man Y/N???”

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter at his sudden indignant outburst. God, he was adorable. A part of you was blushing at how easily he was still affected by you even though, like you maintained, you were doing nothing. Either way you got up from his lap disgruntled, making faces at him as you did so and walked over to the other room to change into clothes. Changed and now with dried hair, “can’t even cuddle my super soldier boyfriend in peace nowadays that’s what it’s come to,” you walked in complaining. “A little longer and you would’ve fallen asleep, doll,” Bucky chuckled at your indignation. “We’re dating and I can’t even fall asleep on you? Where are the perks these days wow it’s unbelievable.” You picked up a book you’d been trying to read for the past few weeks (with not much progress, sadly) and got into bed properly, pulling the covers up. Bucky crawled in from the foot of the bed to lay his head in your lap.

“Am I turning you on now too by just being in your presence, you big lug?” You removed the book from in front of your face to allow yourself that dig.

“You always do, doll,” Bucky said without missing a beat, looking right up at you.

You rolled your eyes with a smile as you kept your book on your left thigh, your right hand absentmindedly stroking Bucky’s hair.

“Hey baby?”

“Mhm?”

“You smell like cocoa butter now.”

“I know Buck, it’s my lotion.”

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks Buck.”

“I like it.”

“Thanks Buck, are you alright?” You asked, looking at him with almost a smirk and cocking an eyebrow. Bucky was suddenly behaving child.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“That’s what you wanted to ask all along wasn’t it?” Bucky nodded, a blushing smile adorning his face.

You giggled at his expression and leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“Not fuckin’ enough, sugar.” Bucky sat up in less than a second, turned to face you and kissed you again. This time, a longer, a needier and a much harder kiss that left you in little puffs of breath when he finally drew away. He was desperate to close the space between you both and so he’d just grabbed you by your waist and pulled you onto his lap in one swift move. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and when you felt something warm and hard poking at your cunt, you giggled at the effect you so easily had on him. He smiled against your lips, knowing what that was for.

“It’s really not my fault doll you can’t just walk around smelling like that and expect me to not react at all you know,” Bucky punctuated his words with bursts of kisses, biting your soft lips and tugging on them and grunts when you did the same to him in return.

“Mhm,” you giggled once again into his lips.


End file.
